


Somebody to heal, somebody to know

by light_dragonix



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Unrequited Love, kuroo is smoking, onesided kuroo/bokuto, onesided!akaashi/bokuto, sweet summer child bokuto
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/light_dragonix/pseuds/light_dragonix
Summary: Только сейчас он понимает, что они с Куроо стоят на одном берегу и смотрят в одном направлении. Они смотрят на другой берег, где на выступе сияет в лучах солнца Бокуто.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 9





	Somebody to heal, somebody to know

**Author's Note:**

> я придумала это во время обучения, я так отчётливо слышала в голове их диалоги, что не могла не выплеснуть всё это

Бокуто кричит “хей-хей-хей”, обыгрывая Куроо в “Стрит Файтер” в пятый раз подряд, а Акааши вдруг думает _пиздец_.

Тогда всё и начинается. Бессонные ночи и долгие пешие прогулки от квартиры Бокуто и Куроо до дома. Неясное тепло, поселившееся в груди, которое ощущается всё сильнее каждый раз, когда Акааши громко думает _пиздец_. А это происходит всё чаще. Вот Бокуто смеётся, пряча замерзший нос в шарфе, и снежинки искрятся в его бровях и волосах. _Пиздец._ Вот он делает две эйс-подачи подряд и поднимает палец вверх в сторону трибун, где сидят Акааши с Куроо, и пот блестит на его лице, а глаза сверкают от возбуждения и удовольствия. _Пиздец_. И таких моментов становится всё больше. Акааши начинает выпадать из разговора, когда это происходит. Он перестаёт слышать что-либо, все звуки и голоса уходят в фон и остаётся только Бокуто. Его профиль, его глаза, его густые брови. Его руки, его плечи, торс, ноги, голова, весь он. Он вдруг предстаёт перед Акааши с новых сторон, о которых он и не догадывался.

Считал ли Акааши его красивым хоть когда-нибудь? Безусловно. В прыжке Бокуто был красивым. В спортзале, откуда Акааши его порой забирал, Бокуто был красивым. Когда Бокуто ради забавы играл в баскетбол и прыгал так, что висел на кольце — он был красивым.  
Но был ли он когда-нибудь красивым просто так? Не как игрок или спортсмен, не за счёт атлетического телосложения, которым Акааши так восхищался, а просто как человек?  
Всегда. Просто Акааши это раньше не замечал.

Кажется, Акааши был влюблён в Бокуто всю свою жизнь, но никогда этого не признавал. Что из того восхищения и желания смотреть за игрой было просто любованием, а что было любовью? Всегда ли это была любовь или это началось случайно?

Акааши не спит из-за этих мыслей и вопросов. Становится ещё молчаливее на общих с Бокуто посиделках, больше смотрит на него в упор. Знает ли Бокуто об этом? Вряд ли, это же Бокуто. 

Замечает Куроо. Потому что это Куроо, наблюдательная и опасная кошка. И потому что он замечает всё, что касается Бокуто.

Он спрашивает в лоб, стоя на балконе своей квартиры и зажигая сигарету.  
— Тебе нравится Бокуто? — И этот внимательный, пристальный взгляд из-под опущенных век. Под тенью ресниц, чёлки и тусклой лампочки кажется, что зрачки у него разлились чернотой. Акааши зябко ёжится, хотя май на дворе, _он в пиздеце уже семь месяцев._  
— Ну конечно. — На ответ уходит больше минуты, и пауза громче любых высказанных слов. — Это же Бокуто.  
— Ты понимаешь, о чём я говорю. — Куроо выпускает дым в сторону Акааши.  
— Я думал, ты следишь за здоровьем.  
— Не уходи от темы.  
Акааши забирает сигарету из холодных пальцев Куроо и глубоко затягивается. Выдыхает длинную струю дыма и давит окурок в банке из-под тунца, заменяющей пепельницу.  
— Я думал, ты ненавидишь их запах, — Куроо усмехается, но взгляд его не меняется.  
— Тебя иногда тоже ненавижу, — Акааши возвращается в кухню. Там за столом спит Бокуто, приехавший с тренировки, и Акааши его будит, чтобы ушёл в спальню.  
Он делает вид, что не чувствует, как Куроо следит за каждым его движением.

Куроо спрашивает снова, пока они ждут Бокуто из спортзала. Акааши греет руки о стаканчик с кофе. Начался сезон дождей и по вечерам становится прохладно. Куроо держит в руках спортивку Бокуто, которую тот снова не взял.  
— Тебе нравится Бокуто? — В этот раз Куроо не смотрит в упор. Он следит за стеклянными дверьми.  
— А тебе будто нет, — Акааши бросает это так легко, невзначай. Он не ожидает заметить, как напрягается рука Куроо.  
— Это Бокуто. — Куроо пожимает плечами. — Он не может не нравится.  
В этот день Акааши не идёт с ними вместе. Он придумывает предлог, чтобы сбежать домой и смотреть пустым и тупым взглядом в свои конспекты, не понимая, что читает.

Акааши всегда завидовал Куроо и его отношениям с Бокуто. Акааши знал, каким Бокуто был в школе, на тренировках и игре. Но он не знал, каким он был с Куроо, когда они ходили куда-то гулять или играть в баскет. Каким он был в университете и в квартире. Акааши это было недоступно. Туда его не приглашали. Он видел, что Бокуто не завтракает, если Куроо его не пнёт. И что ненавидит заправлять постель, за ним это делает остающийся с ночёвкой Акааши. И что Бокуто готовит ужин в одних шортах, потому что у плиты и без того жарко. 

Акааши всё это видит лишь урывками. И изредка позволяет себе воображать, какой была бы жизнь с Бокуто в одной квартире. Иногда Куроо жалуется на то, что Бокуто после тренировок ходит на групповые свидания и потом неделю не вылезает из мессенджеров. И Акааши завидует. Он тоже хочет видеть, как глупо смеётся Бокуто, когда отвечает какой-нибудь симпатичной девушке в Лайне, или как он смущается, спрашивая мнения Куроо о своём внешнем виде. В школе Бокуто не интересовался ничем, кроме волейбола, а Акааши заменял ему мать, няньку и иногда тренера, пока следил за его питанием и самочувствием. Но с поступлением в университет всё иначе. Бокуто живёт полной жизнью, и Куроо знает о ней то, что Акааши может лишь представлять, и зависть ест его изнутри полными ложками. 

Акааши открывает дверь своим ключом. Куроо сказал, что их не будет дома до пяти, их можно подождать и потом они поиграют в плойку и выпьют пива. Акааши соглашается только потому, что дома еды всё равно нет, а на одного готовить лень. Он шуршит пакетами, заходя в коридор, и замирает, услышав странные звуки. То ли всхлипы, то ли судорожные выдохи раздаются из спальни Бокуто. Дверь не прикрыта и Акааши старается идти как можно тише.  
_Лишь бы дрочил, а не плакал,_ проносится в голове за миллисекунду.  
— Боку…то, — последний слог тихий настолько, что, кажется, слышит его лишь сам Акааши. 

Бокуто лежит на кровати, руки заведены за голову и связаны галстуком (который ему когда-то подарил Акааши), на глазах маска для сна. Он в домашней майке, задранной по самые плечи. Тело его напрягается и дрожит, и это так _пиздецки_ красиво, что Акааши не сразу понимает, что ноги Бокуто разведены в стороны. Голова Куроо недвусмысленно движется между них, и Бокуто издаёт совершенно незнакомые Акааши звуки. 

Куроо бросает взгляд в сторону двери и Акааши готов поклясться, что тот улыбается. Куроо добавляет руку и громко стонет, отчего Бокуто взбрыкивает.  
— Куро!  
Куроо выпускает его с неприличным звуком и оставляет лишь руку. Он смотрит Акааши в глаза, когда кусает Бокуто за бедро. Акааши уходит на кухню, чтобы не слышать протяжного стона Бокуто. 

— О, ты купил лапшу, — Куроо возникает в дверном проёме, будто ничего не произошло. Лишь волосы, растрепанные ещё больше, выдают, что он сейчас не просто отдыхал. — Так есть хочу.  
— Ты… — У Акааши не остаётся слов.  
— Одним Бокуто не наешься, — Куроо издаёт хриплый смешок. — Он, кстати, в душе, и тоже голодный.  
Акааши молча заваривает лапшу в стаканчике. 

Значит, у Куроо есть ещё одно знание о Бокуто, которого нет у Акааши. Интересно, какой он на вкус? Мысль идиотская, но её никак не отогнать. 

— О, Акааши, не знал, что ты пришёл, — Бокуто краснеет до самых ушей. — Ты тут давно?  
Акааши не успевает соврать, что он только зашёл, как Куроо отвечает вместо него.  
— Да. Кажется, он тебя слышал.  
— Акааши, ты не подумай….  
Бокуто оправдывается. Запинается, смущается, краснеет, прячется за отросшей чёлкой. Акааши хочется его встряхнуть, привести в чувство. Он не привык к такому Бокуто.  
— Это просто дружеская поддержка, ничего больше!  
Акааши молча ставит перед ним чашку с лапшой. Краем глаза он видит, что Куроо на них не смотрит. _Сволочь._  
— Забей, Бокуто.  
— Ага, и найди уже себе девушку, а то привыкнешь к такому классному мне. — Куроо может обмануть Бокуто, от которого его скрывает чёлка, но не Акааши. Голос его хоть и был энергичным, лицо его было непроницаемым. 

Бокуто справляется с неловкой тишиной за столом с помощью рассказов с тренировок. Куроо его поддерживает и что-то шутит. Акааши изредка фырчит или хмыкает. Всё как обычно. Кажется, им удаётся обмануть Бокуто и убедить, что всё хорошо. Он уходит подключать приставку, пока Акааши, заметив взгляд Куроо, остаётся, чтобы убрать со стола.  
Куроо ждёт его на балконе и снова курит. Акааши морщит нос и тянется за сигаретой, чтобы вдохнуть дым полной грудью. В этот раз он возвращает её Куроо. 

— Хотел почувствовать вкус Бокуто? — Куроо хмыкает и затягивается.  
— И давно вы? — Акааши не может смотреть в сторону Куроо. Он не поведётся на столь явную провокацию.  
— Как только он стал задумываться об отношениях. Придумал что-то вроде "не пойду же я со стояком на свидание".  
— Как же ты плохо врёшь, — Акааши вздыхает и поворачивается к Куроо всем телом. Выбивает из руки вторую сигарету и выбрасывает её. — Сам наверняка предложил, едва нашёл подходящий повод.  
— Попробуй докажи, — Куроо тянет губы в такой нахальной улыбке, что руки чешутся от желания ударить со всей силы.  
— Не собираюсь. И без того вижу, что ты говнюк, который воспользовался ситуацией в свою пользу.  
— Знаешь, тебе никто не мешал сделать это ещё в школе. 

Акааши выходит, хлопнув дверью, и обещает себе, что размажет Куроо в любой игре, какую выберет Бокуто. 

Если бы Куроо действительно был говнюком, Акааши не дружил бы с ним так долго. Поэтому через три дня Куроо извиняется перед ним и дарит новенький сборник иностранных стихов.  
— Ты пытаешься меня подкупить?  
— И в мыслях не было! Ну, разве что чуть-чуть.  
— Хрен с тобой, извинения приняты.  
Акааши не хочет обсуждать то, что он видел, хотя не может забыть. Ему сложнее засыпать, сложнее ходить в душ. Он слышит Бокуто, слышит, как тот на границе удовольствия зовёт не его. И видит, как он при этом восхитительно выглядит. Теперь это будет преследовать его до конца жизни. 

— Знаешь, Акааши, я же и тебе помогать могу, — Куроо опять улыбается так, что хочется врезать, но уже не от злости. Просто он идиот, который говорит страшные вещи. — Я же добрый, я готов помочь своим друзьям.  
— Спасибо, но я откажусь.  
— Зря, я очень хорош. — Акааши не хочет знать, где Куроо набрался опыта, и при этом не может не представлять. Почему-то вспоминается Козуме и его неясная, почти подозрительная близость с Куроо.  
— Не сомневаюсь. Но в постели мы оба будем с Бокуто, которого в ней не будет. Я не хочу неловкости в наших отношениях. Что с ним, что с тобой.  
Куроо вдруг громко смеётся. Акааши хмурится и отворачивается, ворча, что дружит с идиотами.  
— Вот почему я дружу с тобой, Акааши. Если бы ты ответил иначе, я бы перестал тебя уважать.  
— Отобрал бы ключи от квартиры?  
— С чего бы? Ты же приходишь не ко мне, а к Бокуто.  
Они молчат долго. Молчание не тяготит, каждый находится в своих мыслях. Куроо всегда был хорош тем, что с Бокуто он был энергичным и шумным, а с Акааши мог просто сидеть и не говорить часами. За это они оба его очень ценили. Куроо был переходным звеном между ними, такими разными, почти полярными.  
— Дурак ты, — выдыхает Акааши. — Я прихожу к вам обоим. 

Куроо, с его острыми чертами и угловатыми плечами, весь как будто становится мягче. Даже провожает Акааши домой, шутя, что соскучился по его маме. И когда он прощается, чтобы пойти на встречу с Козуме и Яку, Акааши ловит его за руку.  
— Ты отличный друг, Куроо. Что бы ты там ни думал.  
Куроо едва заметно смущается и поспешно уходит. А Акааши ещё долго стоит на улице. Почему-то только сейчас он понимает, что они с Куроо стоят на одном берегу и смотрят в одном направлении. Они смотрят на другой берег, где на выступе сияет в лучах солнца Бокуто. 

Они снова на балконе, на который Бокуто совсем не выходит, чтобы не простыть. Тренер наказал внимательнее следить за здоровьем, и Бокуто принялся со всей страстью оберегать себя. Акааши следит за здоровьем Куроо, убедившись, что Бокуто в состоянии делать это самостоятельно. А Куроо стал чаще курить, говоря, что учёба совсем сложная, что экзамены на носу, а он не чувствует себя готовым. Таким Акааши видит его совсем редко.  
Но в этот раз они просто стоят и дышат морозной прохладой.  
— Слушай, Куроо, ты чувствуешь себя одиноким? — Едва вопрос срывает с губ, Акааши закрывает рот ладонью. — Забудь.  
— Нет, не чувствую. — Куроо опирается руками о перила и смотрит в небо, затягивающееся тучами. В его тёмных глазах отражается иллюминация соседнего дома. — А ты, Акааши?  
Акааши смотрит вниз, на крошечные машины, на точки людей. Что ответить? Соврать или сказать правду? Поймёт ли, если соврать?  
— Нет. — Акааши зеркалит позу Куроо, но опускает голову на руки. — Благодаря Бокуто. Я не могу потерять его. 

Слишком откровенно. Слишком много сказано. Акааши чувствует, что уши горят, и совсем не от холода. 

Куроо придвигается ближе.  
— Эй, Акааши. Посмотри на меня.  
Глаза у Куроо как ночное небо. Сколько ни смотри, никогда не устанешь.  
— Можно, я тебя поцелую, Акааши?  
— Зачем?  
— Не знаю. Просто вдруг захотелось.  
— Ты жалеешь меня, Тецуро? — Что-то во взгляде Куроо меняется, когда он отворачивается.  
— Я… — Куроо подбирает слова целую минуту, но в итоге просто отходит. — Забей.  
Он закуривает и Акааши не ворчит на него сразу. Ждёт, пока Куроо поднесёт сигарету к губам во второй раз, и только после отбирает. Куроо не успевает возмутиться. Акааши целует его в щеку, легко и, кажется, нежно.  
— Спасибо, Куроо.  
Он уходит, оставляя Куроо в растерянности. На кухне он о чём-то спорит с Бокуто, словно ничего не произошло.  
Он слышит, как Куроо садится на низкий табурет, которым обычно не пользуются по назначению, и говорит дрогнувшим голосом.  
— Похоже, это ты жалеешь меня, Кейджи. 

Акааши выключает на кухне свет и уходит, оставляя его одного. 

То ли карма у Акааши такая, то ли вселенная решила, что одного раза недостаточно, но он заходит и снова слышит Бокуто. В этот раз Бокуто громче и не сдержаннее, и Акааши с трудом давит в себе желание пойти и посмотреть. Если подумать, удивительно, что он узнал об их "сеансах поддержки" так поздно. Они же совсем не скрываются и не стесняются. Особенно Бокуто. 

Акааши не знает, сколько времени проходит прежде чем он слышит, как шумит вода в ванной. Он пытался читать книгу из заданного перед экзаменом списка, но смотрел в текст и не понимал ни слова.  
Акааши выходит в коридор, чтобы как-то обозначить своё присутствие, но натыкается на Куроо. Раскрасневшегося, возбужденного, тяжело дышащего. Взгляд Акааши против воли скользит вниз. Куроо даже не пытается прикрыться. Он в мягких домашних штанах, которые не скрывают его возбуждения. Акааши краснеет лицом и шеей.  
— О, привет, — голос у Куроо сиплый. — Подождёшь в гостиной?  
Акааши беспомощно кивает и провожает его взглядом до спальни. Куроо, со спутанными волосами, с прилипшей ко лбу чёлкой, расширившимися зрачками и припухшими губами выглядит как преступление против человечества и Акааши. 

Акааши возвращается в гостиную и несколько минут просто смотрит в стену, пока не заходит Бокуто, уже в спортивной форме.  
— Акааши! Ты не говорил, что зайдёшь.  
— Мы с Куроо договорились сходить вместе в библиотеку, от вас ехать ближе.  
— А-а-а, вот оно что. Ну ладно, я побежал на тренировку, Куроо сейчас в душе. 

Акааши кивает и обещает к ужину приготовить курицу. Провожает Бокуто до дверей и желает удачи.  
— Разве что в щеку не чмокнул, как примерная жена, — сзади раздаётся голос Куроо. — Подожди, я сейчас оденусь.  
Акааши делает глубокий вдох и идёт за Куроо в его спальню. Будто он никогда не видел, как его друзья переодеваются. 

— Поддержка, значит? — Акааши не хотел, чтобы получилось с сарказмом, но Куроо дёргается от его слов.  
— Для Бокуто это поддержка, окей? И всё по согласию, никто никого не использует.  
— Ну конечно, — Акааши складывает руки на груди. И тут же понимает, что выбрал не лучший момент для этого разговора. — Прости. Не знаю, что нашло.  
— Забей. — Куроо замирает с футболкой в руке. — Может, не пойдём в библиотеку? 

Акааши молча смотрит на Куроо. Ждёт, когда он повернётся. И делает стремительный шаг вперёд. Если бы не рефлексы Куроо, они бы упали, но благодаря его сильным рукам Акааши не сносит его. Грудь Куроо ещё влажная, прохладная, Акааши с силой ведёт по ней ладонью, будто хочет согреть.  
Он уже не знает, что, зачем и почему делает. В его голове миллион вопросов без ответов, и, кажется, всё вокруг звенит, гремит и падает. Сердце будто бьётся в ушах.  
Волосы у Куроо мягкие после душа, падают на лицо, щекоча лоб и щеки Акааши. Акааши второй рукой зачесывает их назад и сжимает в кулаке. Куроо стонет ему в губы и сильнее хватается за бока Акааши. 

Акааши хотел его поцеловать или просто обнять? Что он хотел этим показать? Что жалеет Куроо? Что хочет его поддержать? Что извиняется за свои резкие слова? 

Или это Куроо хотел его обнять или поцеловать? Хотел получить немного физического тепла? Тоже хотел поддержки? 

Всё неважно в этот момент. Акааши оттягивает волосы Куроо, продолжая тянуться вверх к его губам. Куроо не просто его держит, а прижимает одной рукой к себе, второй поглаживая волосы на затылке Акааши. Язык Куроо горячий, агрессивный, Акааши почти задыхается. Кажется, он жертва, которую поймала большая хищная кошка и готовится съесть. Куроо прикусывает его за ухо, давая возможность отдышаться, и Акааши высоко и тихо стонет. 

И они оба отскакивают друг от друга, тяжело дыша. 

— Я…  
— Акааши… 

Говорить нечего. Слов нет, чтобы объяснить, что сейчас между ними произошло, они и сами не знают. Как выразить то, что не понимаешь? Это был порыв, инстинкт, это было неудержимое, неуёмное, горячее желание близости. Это была жажда по прикосновениям, по страсти, по взаимности.

— Приготовим ужин? — Спрашивает Куроо, прочистив горло. — Раз уж не собираемся в библиотеку.  
— Я замариную курицу. — Акааши с готовностью откликается.  
— Я нарежу овощи. 

Работа на кухне успокаивает, но не приводит мысли в порядок. Акааши отодвигает все размышления и эмоции на потом, ставит ревущую внутри панику на паузу и говорит с Куроо о тривиальном и повседневном, благо, тот всегда умел переключаться. 

Ужинают всё равно без Бокуто, потому что тот решает остаться ещё на пару часов, чтобы потренировать нового участника команды.  
— Курица стынет, Бокуто. — Акааши прячет заботу под равнодушный тон.  
— Оставьте мне немного, я постараюсь ненадолго! Спасибо, Акааши, ты лучший, что бы мы без тебя делали.  
Акааши отключает телефон с громким выдохом. 

Сидеть вот так друг напротив друга ещё более неловко. Куроо смотрит куда-то вверх, над Акааши. Акааши смотрит в тарелку. Темы для разговоров давно изжили себя. Но молчание больше не кажется удобным. Можно кожей прочувствовать, что слова толпятся у каждого в горле, но это лишь обрывки мыслей и фраз, которые никак не собираются в полноценные предложения.  
В итоге Куроо предлагает сесть перед телевизором. Оба усиленно делают вид, что смотрят серию аниме, название которого они пропустили. На эндинге звучит грустная песня с печальным видеорядом, и Акааши слышит, как Куроо тихо выругивается.

— Акааши, ты когда-нибудь плачешь?  
Этот не тот вопрос, которого ожидаешь после… всего, что между ними произошло. И не тот, на который готов вот так сразу дать ответ.  
— Бывает. Очень редко.  
— Правда? Это… Хорошо? Не знаю. Мне казалось, что ты вообще не плачешь, ты так сдержан.  
— Всякое случается, — Акааши пожимает плечами. Он не спрашивает у Куроо о слезах, он и без того знает ответ. Куроо может казаться крутым, но он даёт волю своим чувствам, не стесняясь никого и ничего.  
— Знаешь, Акааши, — Куроо сначала говорит это куда-то в сторону телевизора, а потом вздыхает и поворачивается к Акааши лицом. — Если вдруг тебе захочется плакать, ты всегда можешь прийти ко мне.  
Акааши чувствует, как кровь приливает к лицу. И глаза горят, потому что слёзы подступают. Акааши смаргивает их и тоже поворачивается к Куроо. В тёплом свете ламп, с порозовевшими щеками и мягким блеском в глазах он кажется таким невыносимо красивым.

Но сердце Акааши не ёкает _пиздец._ И на мгновение он расстраивается.

— Спасибо, Куроо.

— Эй, Куроо. Как думаешь, почему мы?...  
— Потому что это Бокуто. В этом всё дело, Акааши. Просто это Бокуто.

_Как было бы проще, если бы это был ты._


End file.
